


Call Me Names

by crowleyhasfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are dorm mates in college. They do not get along and are constantly fighting amongst their shared friends. People wonder why they stay roommates if they hate each other so much. They have their reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Names

            Every Friday, a group of them got together for drinks and pool. No one ever wanted to play against Dean, because he was better than all of them and they all knew they would lose. So Dean was always reserved to play whoever had won the table. They would never win but they would give it their best shot. Dean occasionally considered letting one of them win, but that really wasn’t who Dean was. If they wanted to beat him, they needed to practice and beat him by talent alone.

            “Looks like I get to play you Winchester,” Jo puffed up her chest as if it were a showdown between the two. Dean smiled wide and took a stance in front of her.

            “Bring it on munchkin,” Dean gave her a smirk as the nickname rolled off his tongue. Dean had known Jo her entire life, so long that they just told people they were siblings. He had been calling her munchkin since she was little and she hated it; that is half the reason he kept doing it.

            “Yeah?” Jo leaned her pool cue against the table. “Care to put your money where your mouth is?”

            “Always,” Dean reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. “I never turn down someone willingly giving me money.”

            “Oh god,” Jo and Dean turned quickly to face Castiel who had been sitting quietly in the corner, nursing a beer. “We get it. You are good at pool.”

            “You are just butt hurt because you can’t beat me,” Dean threw in Castiel’s direction before turning back to Jo. “That is probably why ne never plays.”

            “Right,” Castiel stood up from his seat, chugging down the rest of his beer and then walking over to stand next to Jo. “I could beat you so hard your head would spin.”

            “Sounds good,” Jo laughed, pulling out twenty dollars and slamming the money onto the table. “My Twenty is on Castiel here.”

            “Seriously?” Dean raised his eyebrow at Jo. “You are going to back this loser?”

            “Excuse me?” Castiel stepped closer to Dean, putting them toe to toe. Everyone around them became silent. If a pin were to drop, you would be able to hear it a mile away. “How about I show you who the real loser is?”

            Dean grabbed a twenty out of his pocket and placed it with Jo’s twenty. He then picked up both of the bills and handed them to her for safe keeping. Dean then turned and began to set up the table, seeming as if his head was about to explode with anger.

            “I don’t know how you two are roommates,” Garth whispered to Castiel, his eyes never leaving Dean. “Can’t you get them to switch your dorms or something?”

            “We have tried,” Castiel responded. “They said maybe at the beginning of the next school year. Hopefully I can survive that long with this asshole.”

            “Asshole,” Dean turned around quickly, pointing the pool cue toward Castiel’s chest. “You know? I have just about had it with you Novak.”

            “Why don’t you just break?” Castiel threw up his hands and then made his way around the table.

            Everyone began to murmur back and forth with one another. If it were not for the fact that they had a shared group of friends, no one believed they would ever spend any time together. Sadly, for the both of them, they were put together at dorm mates.

            Dean shook his head at their words before bending forward, lining up his cue and then breaking the balls across the table. Dean smiled up at Castiel when three balls slid gracefully into holes. Castiel did not return the smile, he only glared down.

            “Strips,” Dean called out over the table before leaning down to make another shot. When Dean makes it, he sends another smile up to Castiel. “Jo is not going to be happy with you losing her twenty bucks.”

            “Just finish your damn turn,” Castiel growled through his teeth.

            “God,” Dean leaned forward to take his next shot and much to his dislike, he missed the hole by just a fraction of an inch. “Fuck.”

            “Looks who isn’t the pool god today,” Castiel laughed out his words as he positioned himself at the table.

            Dean and Castiel continued to bicker back and forth as they played. Castiel was much better than people would have imagined. He had never actually played the game with them before, always sitting in the sidelines waiting for the moments when people would speak with him. It was normally Charlie, his best friend, but she liked to mingle with the masses.

            “Fuck,” Dean yelled as he missed his next shot. If Castiel got his last ball in and then the eight ball, the game would be his.

            Castiel finally broke into a smile, taking his place and gracefully hitting his last ball into the hole. He then walked around the table, examining the best place to go after the eight ball. He took his time in order to make everyone’s hearts beat a little faster. He could see the look of worry in some of their eyes. No one had ever beaten Dean. What would he do if Castiel of all people were to beat him?

            “Eight ball. Right corner pocket.” Castiel announced where he was going to place the ball and Dean laughed, sure that he was going to miss the shot. Castiel ignored him, lined himself up and hit the ball.

            There was silence again as the ball moved across the table in what felt like slow motion and then it happened, it went in; Castiel had won.

            “Take that Winchester,” Jo pushed a finger into Dean’s chest and then waved the money in front of his face. “How does it feel to be a loser?”

            “I don’t know,” Dean shook his head and went over to finish off his beer. He grimaced at learning that it had started to get warm. “Why don’t you ask the King of Losers?”

            “Now who is butt hurt?” Castiel shook his head and took the money from Jo. “Thank you.”

            Dean finished off his beer as everyone applauded Castiel for winning. No one had gotten the chance to beat Dean yet and it seemed to be satisfying for everyone.

            “Yeah, yeah,” Dean laughed with his friends but avoided any kind of eye contact with Castiel. “Laugh it up. I am still going to beat your ass next time you play me.”

            “Bring it on,” Kevin laughed, knowing sure well that he was going to lose, but he figured since Dean was down, maybe he could take a crack at it.

            “I am going to head out,” Castiel pocketed the money and waved at his friends. Well, Charlie was his friend, he assumed the rest only tolerated him, but still, he was courteous. “Try to keep it down when you come crawling in.”

            “Doubtful,” Dean did not even look up at Castiel, instead he once again broke the table. “Solids.”

_____

            Dean walked arm in arm with Jo as they all headed back toward the dorms. They were all a little on the drunk side, except for Dean, Dean had stopped drinking hours ago. He never really was one for hangovers, he allowed himself to drink and get drunk but he always knew when to stop to avoid a horrible next day. Plus, he couldn’t function well with alcohol running through his system.

            “What is it about Castiel that makes you hate him so much?” Garth asked a simple question that Dean did not have an answer for.

            “I don’t really hate him,” Dean shrugged his shoulders, breaking free from Jo when it became his stop. “He just kind of annoys the shit out of me.”

            “Sucks you have to share a room with him,” Garth followed up with a shrug of his shoulders. “Night.”

            “Night,” Dean nodded before heading into the building before him. Normally he would take the elevator but he opted for the stairs this time. The room he shared with Castiel was on the sixth floor and Dean was not really into the amount of exercise, but he felt the urge to move off the rest of the alcohol coursing through his body and get his brain to wake up a little more.

            Once Dean reached the room, he took a deep breath and opened the door slowly to avoid making too much noise. He then stepped in, closing it just as softly behind him. Looking over at the clock, he read 2:45. He had not meant to stay out so late but time flies when you are having fun.

            “Did Kevin beat you?” Dean turned to see Castiel sitting up in his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “He seemed pretty determined.”

            “Nah,” Dean smiled, kicking off his shoes and working his way out of his shirt and jeans, leaving him in just his boxers and socks. He soon removed the socks as well. He hated sleeping in socks. “I ended up getting forty bucks from him though. He was not too happy about that.”

            “What are we going to do with all of this money?” Castiel laughed, laying back against his bed.

            “Bet it all and win more money?” Dean smiled at his thought. He loved hustling people out of their money.

            “Of course your idea would be to bet it all,” Castiel laughed.

            “What is that supposed to mean?” Dean questioned with a growl.

            “It means that you are horrible at money,” Castiel did not even seem to think about his answer.

            “Watch it,” Dean warned Castiel, pointing a finger in his direction.

            “What are you going to do about it?” Castiel spit the words out, sitting back up in his bed. He smiled up at Dean.

            “I know exactly what I am going to do about it,” Dean moved over to Castiel’s bed and pushed him back. Dean was quickly up on the bed, straddling himself over Castiel’s hips. He reached out, grabbing Castiel’s arms and pinning them behind his head. “I am going to fuck the smile right off your face. How does that sound?”

            “I don’t think you have it in you,” Castiel looked away as if he were unamused with the threats being made at him, his heart racing in his chest at the feel of Dean’s hands against his skin. “You are a whole lot of talk Dean Winchester.”

            Dean growled one more time before leaning forward again and crashing his lips against Castiel’s. There was nothing nice at all about it. It was all teeth and tongue and fire. Dean’s entire body lit up and he could feel himself becoming instantly hard. Castiel had obviously noticed it as well, pushing up his hips to push his matching erection against Dean’s.

            Dean finally pulled back and began to work Castiel out of his t-shirt and boxers, tossing them somewhere into the dark room to be found tomorrow. Once Castiel was naked, Dean pulled himself up to his feet and removed his boxers.

            “Sit up,” Dean ordered Castiel. Castiel quickly obeyed and sat himself on the edge of his bed, reaching down and running his hand once lightly over his cock. “Did I say you could touch it?”

            Castiel immediately pulled his hand away and lifted his eyes up to Dean. There was fire and lust and something more that Castiel could not quite make out. All he knew was that he wanted Dean more than anything at this very moment in time. His body was shaking with anticipation, Dean standing naked in front of him. But he knew to wait for direction. Dean was amazing at directions.

            “I am going to fuck your mouth before I fuck that ass of yours,” Dean reached down and ran his thumb along Castiel’s lips before dipping it into his mouth. “Open.”

            Castiel did as he was told, opening his mouth. He leaned forward and Dean inched himself into Castiel’s mouth. Once a few inches were in, Castiel closed his mouth around Dean’s cock, eliciting a moan from Dean that Castiel could almost feel vibrate through his cock. He loved that he could make Dean make the noises that he did.

            “Oh fuck, Cas.” Dean moved his hands into Castiel’s hair and gripped onto his dark mess. Besides his blue eyes that put every other blue thing to shame, Castiel’s constant sex hair was always his favorite thing about him. “You are so good to me.”

            Castiel loved the praise and was determined to really earn it. He licked around the tip of Dean’s cock before taking more of it into his mouth. Soon Dean’s cock touched the back of his throat and Castiel had to work not to gag. Normally, he did good but Dean’s cock was not that small. He worked to breathe through his nose and had himself under control, pulling off to the tip and then taking it all the way back in. Before he knew it, Dean was holding onto his head and fucking himself into Castiel’s mouth, animalistic noises filling the room. That is when Castiel’ pulled away, leaving Dean’s cock hanging only inches in front of his face.

            “I did not say to stop,” Dean was so out of breath he could barely get the words out with the fake anger and dominance he was supposed to be showing at this time.

            “I … I don’t want to make you cum,” Castiel argued with him submissively. “I want you to be able to fuck this smile off my face like you so wanted.”

            “Fuck,” Dean growled, his head falling back. “On your hands and knees.”

            Castiel crawled onto his bed and got onto his hands and knees. He waited patiently, looking out the window and up at the stars that were starting to fade away with slight flecks of morning light. Then his mind was pulled back to reality when something wet and slightly cold pushed against the ring of muscles of his ass. He groaned lightly, pushing back ever so slightly.

            Dean massaged his fingers around the ring for a minute, warming the lube up before slipping a finger in to the first knuckle. Castiel let out a small gasp and Dean stopped, allowing for Castiel to get used to the sensation. Then then pulled his finger back out to the tip before sliding it all the way in.

            “Oh fuck,” Castiel bucked forward from the mix of pleasure and pain.

            Dean reached out with his other hand and began to rub circles into Castiel’s hips as he slowly moved his finger in and out of Castiel’s ass until Castiel was moaning with pleasure. Dean took that as his que to push in a second finger, to the first knuckle over and over again until both fingers were fucking into Castiel with ease.

            “Mmm,” Castiel moaned as Dean began to scissor at his ass, opening him up for his cock.

            “That’s right baby,” Dean moaned back, his cock hard as a rock. “Fuck my fingers.”

            Castiel pushed back against Dean’s fingers, causing Dean’s fingers to rub against his prostate. Castiel cried out in pleasure, pushing himself harder against Dean’s fingers. “More.” He cried out.

            Dean added a little more lube and then slipped a third finger in. It took a while to work it in but soon he was fucking Castiel’s ass with ease.

            “I’m going to fuck you now,” Dean informed Cas. It was a statement, but Castiel could hear the questioning in his tone. Without saying anything to ruin the moment, Castiel simply nodded, letting Dean know that he was ready for him.

            Dean removed his fingers from Castiel and he whimpered, the empty feeling was always the worst. But soon, Dean cock was pressed up against the enterance of his ass and Castiel felt his heart speed up with anticipation. Dean pressed the head in lightly, both of Dean’s hands now rubbing circles on Castiel’s hips. He pushed in a little and then pulled out a little, then pushed in a little further. Dean continued to do this until he was almost all the way inside of Castiel and Castiel’s breathing let him know that he was in a state of enjoyment and not one of pain.

            “Mmm, you are so tight,” Dean moaned as he began to fuck into Castiel’s ass a little faster. Castiel could not make words to respond, only noises that filled the room and excited Dean until he was thrusting as fast as he could into Castiel.

            “Ha … har … harder,” Castiel finally cried out, gripping the bed with one hand and his cock with the other one. “Oh fuck.”

            “That is right,” Dean growled, leaning forward and snapping his hips as hard as he could against Castiel. He knew that Castiel was going to be sore the next day, but Castiel never seemed to mind it. “Cum for me … now.”

            That was all Castiel needed. He came hard over his hand and all over his bed. Everything went white and fuzzy as he collapsed against the bed, Dean still fucking into his ass as if his life depended on it. And then Dean jerked and stilled. Castiel hummed as Dean came inside of him. They stayed in that position for a few moments before Dean finally pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Castiel.

            “Come here,” Dean smiled over at Castiel who was still in a place that was filled with bliss.

            Castiel laid down and wrapped himself up against Dean, his head laying against his chest. This was his favorite place to be. Naked, sweating, post fucked out of his mind and resting against Dean’s chest, listening to his heartbeat go from rapid to even. This was his heaven.

            “Dean,” Castiel finally found himself in a place where he could talk again.

            “Yeah?” Dean looked down into Castiel’s blue eyes and kissed the tip of his nose.

            “When you think we should tell them that we don’t hate each other?” Castiel questioned. “That is was all just some game for sexual purposes?”

            “We will tell them,” Dean thought about this. He loved what they did but at some point their friends would need to know that they had really been dating all of this time and just had some crazy fighting kink. “We will tell them on our wedding day.”

            “That seems like a good day,” Castiel agreed, not even flinching at the fact that Dean mentioned wedding or the possibility that they would be married one day. Though no one really knew the future, Castiel was very certain that Dean was his.

            “But we should still fight at our wedding,” Dean let out a small laugh.

            “Why is that?” Castiel wondered.

            “Angry honeymoon sex.”

            “I love it.”

            “Yeah?” Dean pulled Castiel’s face up by his chin and kissed him softly. “I love you.”

            “I love you, too.”

            “Goodnight, Cas.”

            “Goodnight, Dean.”

            “Oh, by the way,” Dean wrapped Castiel tightly in his arms before he spoke his next words. “I totally let you win tonight at pool.”

            “No you did not,” Castiel tried to fight against him and Dean laughed, holding him against him and not letting him break free.

            “You owe me twenty bucks.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta'd by anyone other than myself. I plan on posting a lot of stuff here throughout the summer. So if you like this and would like to help me by being my beta, I would love you greatly.


End file.
